doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings of the Jungle!
'''Kings of the Jungle! '''is the twenty-third chapter of Season 1 and the twenty-third chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on April 3, 2018 and finished on the same day. Plot A week after the happenings in Sylphia Forest, everyone has gathered in the Assembly Hall in order to hear what the final stage of the Talent Showdown will be. On stage, 8 students who represented the Lorecraft Academy in the Kings and Queens battles in their first year are present, including Hunt, Meryl, Proto and Sergel surprisingly enough. The 8 students left will be fighting against them in predetermined 2 on 2 battles. The first-year teams will be selected at complete random, by a drawing. Lewis is randomly selected to come up, who is met by a glare from one of the third-years. He selects a student from the box, which turns out to be none other than Natalie. She comes up as well, only to be met by the same glare. The student talks to Meryl on stage. The third name called up is Sara, who randomly selects Carol as her partner. The two are met by the same glare, in which Sara then talks back, which intrigues Hunt, the student throwing out these glares. Sportman says that the event will take place in the Underground Arena tomorrow afternoon before dismissing everyone. As Hunt leaves, he makes a few snarky comments to the group. Carol gives him the middle finger and some comments back, Hunt surprisingly expecting it and reacting, before leaving. The group unanimously agrees that this guy needs to be taught a lesson. Sergel then comes up and voices an opinion about Hunt himself, and leaves, calling everyone by their last name, except for Lewis, whom he calls “Lewwy”. Jocelyn begins to tease Lewis, saying that the name could be a term of “endearment”. Lewis then chases after Jocelyn, obviously not happy about it. Proto talks to Carol and Sara, saying it’ll be a good match if he were to fight the two of them. He does note they may be less excited to fight his partner, though he does note that Hunt may not need to be the only one to be taught a lesson. Carol asks if Meryl is that bad, Proto responding that’s not who he meant. The next day, Lewis tells Natalie he’s counting on her support, while Sara is pacing around the room, Carol reassuring her. Lewis and Natalie are up first, against Proto and Sergel. The latter two bicker back and forth a bit, Lewis noticing they seem to have some sort of rivalry and tells Natalie they could use this to their advantage. Sportman starts the match, the fight splitting off to two one-on-ones. The two pairs seem to be Natalie VS. Sergel, and Lewis VS. Proto. Sergel charges at Natalie, who attempts to get away, but is unable to as Sergel attacks Natalie. As she’s sent into the air, she sends lightning bolts flying back at Sergel. Lewis charges straight at Proto, who defends. The attack seems to have done less damage than it should. Seeing Lewis bringing out a weapon, Proto follows suit as he pulls out an extendable polearm. Sergel has no trouble dodging Natalie’s lighting. As he gets closer and closer, she shoots an arrow, Sergel narrowly avoiding, and rolls backward, shooting another arrow directly at Sergel. Sergel powers through it, and tackles Natalie to the ground anyways. Proto retaliates against Lewis, who holds his ground and wraps his own chain around Proto’s weapon. He pulls Proto in, though the Second-Year stands his ground too. The fight then begins to merge into one big 2 on 2. Natalie attacks Sergel one more time, after which Sergel then turns into an elephant, getting both Lewis and Natalie’s attention immediately. While Lewis is distracted, Proto takes advantage of this, and yoinks Lewis over, who’s chain is currently attached to Proto’s weapon. Lewis takes advantage of this however, going into a dropkick formation, knocking the weapon out of Proto’s hand and sending him into the Sergelephant’s path. Lewis then commands Natalie to electrocute them. Sergel has other ideas though, and using his trunk, picks up Proto and throws him at Natalie like a cannon. Natalie shoots a lightning bolt at each of them. Proto is hit but flies into Natalie, electrified, knocking them both out. Sergel takes the lightning bolt well since he’s a rubbery elephant. It’s left up to a one on one, Lewis VS. Sergel. After a bit of intimidation from Sergel, he begins to execute a familiar move. He flies high into the air as a hummingbird, and drops down as a blue whale. Luckily, Lewis could stop time right before the Sergwhale crushed him. He then jumps on top of the whale to take advantage, but unluckily for him, he lands right on the blowhole. He launches Lewis into the air, and turns into a peregrine falcon. It seems like it is the end for Lewis, as Proto is recovering as well, so if the falcon doesn’t end them, a 2 on 1 will. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the falcon. But even though Natalie was the one to throw it, her now fiery red eyes mean it’s Lilith in control. Lewis figures out that this is what Sara was trying to hide before, a person inside of Natalie. It pans back to the waiting room, where Carol and Sara both share their uh ohs upon seeing Lilith’s surfacing. Back at the fight, Sergel decides that a 3 on 1 may be a good idea, attempting to attack Lilith, but she simply electrocutes him, showing her level of power. Lilith then reveals her name to the three, Sergel and Proto putting together that she is an ancient demon. Lewis attempts a diplomatic approach, and this luckily bores Lilith to turn back into Natalie. Lewis forfeits the match afterwards, giving the win to Sergel and Proto. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Hunt Dengel Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Sportman, Meryl, Proto * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * Mistrala – Sergel, Jocelyn, Hunt * The Phoenix – Natalie, Lilith Trivia